Child of the Fade
by GirlyGeek
Summary: Hawke and Anders welcome their son, Malcolm, into the world. Takes place 9 months after the events in my story, 'Ours'.


Once again, my muse is being temperamental. I'd tie my muse down, but she would only chew through the ropes. This story takes place exactly 9 months after the events in my story, '_Ours_'. In any case...enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Child of the Fade**

* * *

Sitting in bed with pillows propped behind her, Artemis gazed down at the tiny, sleeping bundle in her arms with a look of awe, as tears of euphoric exhaustion rolled down her cheeks. It had been a long labor...twelve hours of contractions and then an hour of pushing before little Malcolm finally came into the world, but _none_ of that mattered now. _All_ that mattered now was the precious, tiny body nestled in the protection of her arms, and how she had loved him unconditionally the moment Anders placed him upon her bosom for warmth once he had guided him out into the world...

The tiny, helpless body that she would protect with her dying breath.

"Hello, my little boy," Artemis whispered tiredly with a loving smile. "I'm your mother...I love you more than you will ever know." She lightly touched her nose to her son's before letting her head fall against Anders' shoulder. "As does your father," she added with her voice still in a whisper.

Seated beside on the bed beside his beloved, Anders had an arm wrapped around Artemis' shoulders as he held her close. He brushed the fingertips of his free hand over his son's cheek with painstaking gentleness. "I have delivered many babies over the years, my love. I have experienced the miracle of life again and again...but nothing could have prepared me for just how powerful and life-affirming it would be to bring my own child into the world," he murmured.

"I know he's only been in this world for a matter of minutes...not even a full hour yet, but I already can't imagine my life without him," Artemis whispered.

"Neither can I," Anders answered softly as he gazed down at their sleeping son with a warm, proud smile. "Our little boy...even if we are only ever fortunate enough to have _one_ child, I will still know happiness because our little Malcolm has completed our lives and made us a family."

Artemis smiled before setting her jaw. "I will protect him with my life," she said firmly. "Anyone who would dare to hurt our son will know the wrath of my bow."

"Not if they feel the burn of my lightning first," Anders said darkly.

Artemis was silent in thought for a few moments. "When will we learn if he is a mage?" She smiled softly. "Magic runs strongly in my family, and with _you_ being a mage, I have a feeling he will be one as well."

Anders gave a small shrug. "It depends. Some children show signs earlier than others...but even if our son has no magical talents, I will love him fiercely." He tenderly kissed the top of Artemis' head. "He has your eyes," he murmured.

"His eyes are _blue_, my love," Artemis corrected gently.

"There is a strong, green tint, Missy," Anders murmured with a smile. "Our son will eventually have your beautiful, emerald eyes and I couldn't be happier about that."

Artemis' smile remained on place. "I hope he has your nose."

Anders blinked. "My _nose_?"

Artemis gave a small nod before raising her head just enough so she could brush a light kiss to the tip of Anders' nose. "I've always loved your nose...the lines, the straightness of it. It's a wonderful nose..." She kissed it again. "But I hope he doesn't have your mouth."

Anders quizzically raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like my mouth?"

"Quite the contrary. I _love_ it...as if all the time I spend kissing you wasn't proof of that," she added cheekily. "That little grin of yours does me in every single time. It makes me agree to anything...and if our son inherits your mouth, all he would have to do is give me that grin and I would look the other way whenever he did something wrong. I would never be able to discipline him," she admitted sheepishly.

Anders chuckled softly. "I see." He lovingly tucked his wife's crimson hair behind her ear. "Well then, in that case, Missy, if our son does something naughty and gives you that look, you send him to _me_, and I will hand out the discipline that is warranted." He tenderly kissed Artemis' soft lips. "I give you my word."

Artemis' smile grew and she lightly rubbed her nose against Anders' before letting her head fall upon his shoulder once more. "Our son is _so_ beautiful," she whispered. "And he will become even more so as he grows." She suppressed a yawn.

It did not go unnoticed by Anders.

His arm briefly tightened around Artemis as he lovingly kissed her forehead. "You should get some sleep, my love," he murmured as he began shifting so he could take Malcolm into his own arms.

"No," Artemis protested weakly as her arms tightened around her son. "I want to look at him a bit more. After nine months of waiting to meet him..."

Anders' smile was warm and radiated the love he felt for the two people in front of him. "My love, your labor was long, and in spite of my healing magic, your body still needs to rest. We can't have you falling asleep with Malcolm in your arms and risk dropping him, now can we?" His tone was gentle.

Artemis pouted. "No, we can't," she agreed grudgingly.

"I promise he will be safe with me," Anders said.

Artemis smiled. "I know he will. You're his father...I _know_ you will take care of him."

"Then say goodbye for now, Missy," Anders urged gently. "Don't worry...he'll be awake and eager for his first meal within a few hours," he added with a smile. "You'll be free to cuddle him as much as you want then."

Artemis turned her smile to Malcolm, and she lightly rubbed her nose against his. "Farewell for now, my precious boy. I'll see you again soon." She carefully handed the newborn over to his father. "Don't have too much fun with daddy while I'm not around to see it." She shifted down upon the bed and made her head comfortable upon the pillows.

Anders grinned cheekily while accepting the tiny bundle into the protection of his arms. "I promise we will only read very boring books and take inventory of my herbs while you're asleep, my love," he said with a wink as Ser Pounce and Lady Whiskers both jumped up onto the bed. Having been little more than tiny balls of fur hanging off bones when Anders and Artemis first found them two months ago, the two kittens were now healthy and well-fed with gleaming coats, and neither of them scarcely left the sides of their masters. "You'll have our two furry ones to guard you while you sleep," he added with a fond chuckle.

Artemis chuckled as her eyes began drifting closed-her hands seeking out the two balls of fur that were nestling against her sides. "I'm glad we found them..." she murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with Malcolm in his arms, Anders smiled as he gazed upon his sleeping wife for a few moments longer. "I love you, Missy," he whispered. "Our son could not have asked for a better mother," he added before turning his gaze to Malcolm and lightly rubbing his nose against his. "So, your mother hopes that you have my nose, hmm?" he mused with an absent smile as he slowly shifted off the bed and stood. "Well, my son...I can honestly say that regardless of which of us you look like down the road, you could do worse for yourself," he said in a soft voice as he slowly strode away from the bed. "At the risk of sounding conceited, I _am_ rather easy on the eyes, and your mother...well, your mother is the _most_ beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to know." His smile grew. "You and I are both fortunate to have her in our lives. Remind me to tell you that story someday..."

* * *

Artemis knew she was in the Fade. How often had she opened her eyes to find herself in the blurred, muted version of her and Anders' bedroom during her 'special' times with Justice? More times than she could count, but Artemis did not mind. The repetitiveness of location aside, the intimacy she and Justice shared never lacked in intensity or passion.

But this time was different.

This time, when Artemis opened her eyes, it was not to find Justice gazing down at her from his place beside her on the bed; rather, it was to find him standing by Malcolm's crib with the newborn cradled in his arms-his solid, blue gaze fixated upon the small form in his arms. _S_lowly sitting up, Artemis watched the strangely paternal scene before her silently for a few moments. Were it not for the blue glow emanating from Anders' form, it would have looked like it was her husband holding their son instead of the spirit.

"I never pictured you for being one for babies," Artemis mused with a small smile as she slipped from the bed and made her way over to the pair.

Justice slowly raised his gaze and turned it towards Artemis. "I thought it best to meet the child I had a hand in creating," his deep, rumbling voice answered simply.

Artemis blinked then blushed softly in the apples of her cheeks when she caught sight of what looked like a small smirk. "It's true...Malcolm _was_ conceived on the night you joined Anders and me in our lovemaking," she said upon reaching Justice's side.

"That is not of all that I speak," Justice replied. "I speak of the Taint in Anders' blood. Having me inside of him has weakened the Taint and made it possible for the two of you to create this new life." He turned his gaze back to Malcolm.

Artemis was silent for a few moments as she mulled over what Justice had just said. "I suppose that makes Malcolm partially yours," she murmured with a small smile as she nestled against Justice and gently cupped her palm to the back of her son's head.

"Such innocence..." Justice mused.

Artemis' smile grew and she let her head fall against Justice's shoulder. "_All_ babies are born innocent," she murmured. "You'll never find a more pure soul than a baby...they come into the world completely unsullied, and completely helpless. It falls to the parents to protect them from the evils of the world, and keep them safe from harm."

"This child..._our_ child, _will_ be safe from harm, fair Artemis," Justice rumbled softly. "As you and Anders keep him safe in the physical world, so too will I keep him safe in the Fade while he sleeps. Our child _will_ be protected."

Smiling, Artemis raised her head so she could brush a kiss against Justice's lips. "Yes, Justice," she murmured. "Our child will be protected."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


End file.
